badpiggiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Bad Piggies (Game)
Bad Piggies is a physics-based puzzle spin-off game of the insanely popular Angry Birds made by Rovio Entertainment that where players can see the franchise in the pig's perspective. The goal of the game, instead of popping all the pigs in the level, is to build vehicles to get the pig to his destination. Gameplay The Gameplay of Bad Piggies is far from Angry Birds. Instead of flinging birds to pig-made structures, you control the Pigs (sort of), making vehicles for them to get to their destination. You will first be building simple wooden cars in the game, then before you know it, you will be building airplanes powered by engines. As the levels grow progressively, the vehicles have more power. The collection of Stars is also far different than Angry Birds. You will be finishing certain objectives to collect the stars (First Star is defaulted to "Get The Pig to a certain destination") like: *Not breaking the vehicle. *Transported King Pig with you. *Not using a certain vehicle part. *Collect star crates before going to destination. *Get pig to destination before the timer runs out. *Carrying an egg (This is a must in the "Flight in the Night" episode). *Carrying a Halloween Treats Pumpkin (This is a must in the "Tusk Till' Dawn" episode). But unlike Angry Birds, you can use multiple runs to get all 3 stars like getting high points to afford it. Level In total, Bad Piggies has 277 levels (Including Sandbox), and are classified into "episodes". Within the release of Bad Piggies, there were already three episodes available, the episodes being Ground Hog Day, When Pigs Fly, etc. Updates History After a month or so, Rovio has updated Bad Piggies with a new episode called "Flight in the Night" that introduces the Pig, finally able to have stolen the Angry Birds' Eggs. It only released 15 levels at the time. On another update, it finished the "Flight in the Night" episode with the brand new Rope item and Birds shooting the Pig when they wake up. The update also brought the "Field of Dreams" purchasable level with more than 10 of almost every item in the game. They have also added a new a Time Trial episode named "Road Hogs". On another update, Rovio introduced the "Rise and Swine" Episode, introducing the new Suction-cup wheels and Boxing Gloves. introducing the new Suction-cup wheels and Boxing Gloves. Again, only the first 15 levels were released. Another update released the last 30 levels of Rise and Swine. It featured the Video recording with cooperation with Everyplay and added the new Grappling Hook. On October 2013, there are 30 new levels from the new "Tusk til' Dawn" episode, introducing the new pumpkin with candy acting like the Egg on Flight in the Night. In 2015, Rovio added in Bad Piggies 1.6.0 the Little Pig Adventure Sandbox and a new vehicle part called the Gearbox. It allows the player to switch direction of movement through the motorized wheels. In 2016, Bad Piggies 2.0.0 was released, which introduces a new feature called "Custom Contraptions", in which you have to find three hidden loot crates each day to get new parts for the contraptions, which there is a vast amount available. Also new to this update is the "Scrap Machine", where you can throw scrap and extra parts in the machine and get better parts in return based on a 1-star, 2-star, or 3-star rating. Later that year, Bad Piggies 2.2.0 was released, bringing the Cake Race game mode, where you can race against other players in real-time, provided you have internet. Rovio also added in a new item used exclusively in the game mode: dynamite (Not to be confused with TNT ). Cake Race allowed you to win extra loot crates. And also Hogster. This same update also added in the ability to level up. The more levels you had, the better your score in Cake Race would be (more details on that in the Cake Race page). The update added in even MORE skins. Most of these were Halloween-themed. And you can put multiple freckled pigs on your creations. There are also Alien Parts, only able to be obtained via collecting all the normal parts first. Category:Rovio Category:Finnish Games Category:Gameplay Category:Pigs Category:Bad Piggies Category:Items